Through the Clover
by Crazyfangirl22
Summary: Cato and Cloves story, This is their version of the hunger games. A lot of Clato moments planned towards the end. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or the characters unfortunately
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh, it will switch between clove and Cato's POV Please review because otherwise I wont know if you liked it or not! :)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I walk down the street to town, Cloves family own the Grocery store, they are not very rich but her family is much nicer than mine is. I live in the slightly more fashionable street on the outskirts of 2. Today is reaping day, the town is crawling with peace keepers. I promised clove I would walk with her, she's not the kind to get scared easily but we have been best friends for 11 years, it's a little tradition that we go to the reaping together, ever since I tripped her on the way to school and she sprained her ankle, even then she was fearless. I fell in love with her that day, and in the last 11 years she has never dropped any hints that she feels the same way.

I arrive at the grocery store and let myself in through the back gate, I don't think twice about knocking anymore, the family always welcomes me with open arms. I open their back door and walk inside to be welcomed by silence, not a usual greeting I get from the Sevina household. Then again everybody is always a little uneasy on reaping day, District 2 always appears strong on television but we are just as scared as the rest of the Districts.

"Clove", I call out.

I hear footsteps running around upstairs. Then in less than 10 seconds she is in front of me. Wearing the same green dress she wore last year, Clove is small for 16 but she's stronger than most of the boys in our school.

"Cato", She says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"you okay?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs. Raising her eyes to mine.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about today"

"You say that every time, and it always turns out fine", I reassure her. Everything turns out fine apart the tributes that die every year, I say in my head.

She pulls away from me, leaving me without the warmth of her body, and slumps to the ground. I know it's not just about today.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"I can tell when your ly-"

"Shut up Cato!"

She stands up, flicks the dust of her dress and stomps off, Up the stairs. I hear a door slam and Mrs Sevina running over, I can hear muffled words but I can't make out what they are saying.

"Girl drama, Huh?", Carnin, her older brother, asks. I hadn't even noticed he had come downstairs, I was still trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

"You better go and get ready, The reaping is in an hour"

"yeah I guess, tell clove I left and I will be here later to pick her up"

I always feel like im bringing her on a real date when i go to the reaping, she holds my hand and we walk silently together, enjoying the moments we have left together. In case we get reaped.

I walk out of their back door and jog home so i can get ready on time.

* * *

**Clove POV**

_I ran down the road, as fast as my chubby little legs would take me, I turned the corner and ran full-pelt into someone. I lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath._

_"Are you dead?"_

_I looked up at a blond-haired boy, with worry and guilt all over his face._

_"I'm fine", I say. I look down at my summer dress and sigh. I'm going to be late for school now and my dress is covered in dirt._

_"A little advice, look where your going next time"_

_"A little advice", I say back in a sarcastic voice, "Try not to kill 5 year old girls over next time"_

_"well we are training for it in school, I think that would have been graded at least an A"_

_He turns around and walks away. I stand up but immediately fall back down again. I sigh and look at my swelling ankle._

_"Thanks a lot", I shout._

_He turns around and looks at me. I stare back at him challengingly and to my surprise he bursts out laughing._

_"what's so funny?", I yell at him._

_"I broke your foot"_

_"Its not broken its sprained, wait how is that funny?"_

_"Its not, Its not, I'm Cato"_

_I sigh and look down at my foot._

_"Was that an apology?"_

_"No its your fault for running into me", __I'm not surprised at how arrogant he is, "what's your name?"_

_"I'm clove"_

_"Well clove", he says, "I think you need my help"_

_"I don't-"_

_"It wasn't a question"_

_He then offers me his hand and helps me up, supporting me back home._

We have come on rely on each other now. We still support each other, If one of us died or went missing the other would fall down. I can never tell Cato how I feel, he has got a good variety of choice at school. Practically every girl likes him but he has never said yes to anyone. Sometimes i hope that its because hes waiting for me but i don't want to ruin our friendship, I don't want things to become awkward between us, We need each other.

* * *

**Cato POV**

She is waiting for me when I arrive at her house, I take her hand and we walk down the streets. I don't mention what happened earlier. There are children everywhere, 12 year olds with tear-stained faces to confident 18 year olds happy that this is their last year.

We queue up and get registered, I hug clove and tell her to meet me in the town centre after the reaping. Our escort Esmeralda takes the stage, this year she is dressed in green, her dress is lime green her hair is orange with unnaturally green leafs in it. Surprisingly simple for the capitol.

The anthem plays and the Video comes on. We all pretend to be interested. I start looking for clove and find her in the middle of the crowd. Her eyes are already on me and she nods, I nod back. The video finishes and Esmeralda smiles at us showing her polished white teeth.

"Today we will choose two tributes to compete in the 74th Hunger Games, Ladies First"

She sticks her hand inside the glass bowl and waves it around, I hold my breath as she picks one up. She walks over to the microphone, and opens it.

"Clove Sevina"

I couldn't breathe, I know she's strong enough to survive this she will be fine. I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek but I wiped it away before another could fall.

Clove walks up to the stage her head held high but the fear in her eyes was visible.

"And now for the boys"

Once more she waves her hand around the glass bowl, I looked up at clove, She knows what im thinking, She understands. I step towards her bumping into the boy in front of me, she shakes her head willing me not to step any further. She breaks her brown eyes away from mine and lifts her chin higher. She is determined to do this, to win for our district but I wont let her do this alone. I can't let her do this alone.

"I volunteer as tribute" I look around to see who could have said that, the strong voice couldn't have belonged to me. Clove collapses into tears on the stage, everyone's eyes turn to me.

I put one foot in front of the other, Don't think just walk. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Ten more and i will be at the stage. 8, 7, 6, 5. Its too late, I need to save Clove. 4, 3, 2, 1. Esmeralda takes my arm and guides me up to the stage.

"Name"

"Cato Hadley"

"I present to you your tributes, Cato Hadley and Clove Sevina and may the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Yeah it may have been crap but its only my first one. Please tell me if you liked it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, This chapter will be there goodbyes to family, thanks to those who commented. I think you were being overly nice though. :)**

* * *

**Catos POV**

Another minute passes, What have I just done? Theres a knock at the door. I stand quickly, My family cant see me like this. I wipe my eyes with my hand, once again removing any evidence of emotion from my face. The door opens and a peacekeeper walks in followed by Cloves mother and Carnin. I nod at them uncertainly, of course they would be the ones to care about me more than my family.

"Cato"

They look uncomfortable.

"Mrs Sevina?"

"Cato your family didn't come to say goodbye"

My heart drops, I knew it, Its not that they care about me much anyway. I wipe my eyes in case they show anything. Mrs Sevina gives me a sympathetic look, great that's the last thing I wanted, I don't need sympathy.

"Thank you", She whispers, "I know why you volunteered and I'm not going to lie when I say I want my daughter to come home more but-"

She stops in her sentence and takes a napkin out of her coat pocket. She unravels the napkin to reveal a pocket watch.

"It was my dads, we wanted clove to have it. To remind her about home but we wanted you to know before-"

Tears start rolling down her cheeks and loud sobs escape her lips. Carnin takes over.

"You will always have a place in our family, nothing can take that away from you"

I take the pocket watch and open it, engraved in the top is the words 'We will always believe in you'. I put it in my coat pocket and shake Carnin's hand. I go to shake Mrs Sevina's hand but she pulls me in for a hug. She smells of comfort and warmth, her damp cheeks rest against my head. Suddenly the peacekeeper breaks us apart and starts forcing her out of the room. I cling on like a toddler, shes the closest to a mother I have ever had and now they are taking her away. She kisses me on the cheek and moves her lips to my ear.

"Just get her home safely"

"I promise", I reply.

* * *

**Clove POV**

I hear muffled voices outside the door, I walk towards it and press my ear against the wood.

"Family or friend?"

"Friend"

The door swings open and whacks me in the face. I hold my nose and look up at the boy standing in front of me, looking worried. I recognise him as my neighbour, Jace Harper, his family owns the Jewellery shop.

"Knocking would be nice"

"Sorry"

I look at the peacekeeper standing next to the door, obviously incredibly bored.

"You can go if you want", Jace says

The young peacekeeper looks at us and shakes his head.

"Never know what kids your age would get up to, especially as its your last moments together"

The look on my face must be priceless. I haven't spoke to Jace for two years, not since Cato beat him up for stealing from my family. Im quite upset that hes the first one to say goodbye to me but I don't show it, I need friends today not enemies.

"So?"

"So, You got reaped huh?"

"Is that what you came here to say?, wow that's nice, Im glad we were neighbours too"

He laughs a little uneasily and holds out his hand. In it is a gold broach in the shape of a four-leaf clover, emeralds surround the edge, shining as the lit hits them.

"My dad says four-leaf clovers are lucky and I hoped you would wear it as a token from your district. Just to remind you who you really are, and that we are all behind you"

I'm speechless, I hadn't thought about taking something to remind me of my district. I pin it on to my shoulder proudly.

"T-thank you"

He smiles at me.

" I never wanted you to hate me Clove, I always wanted to be friends but you and Cato-"

"You stole from my family, I didn't think that was a sign you wanted to be friends"

"I just wanted you to notice me and then your boyfriend beat me up"

"He isn't my boyfriend"

"Oh, well we coul-"

The peacekeeper cuts him off,

"Times up"

He drags him out of the room and I cant help but feel relieved.

* * *

I hear another knock at the door. I turn around just as my dad and a peacekeeper walks in.

"Hey Sweetheart", he says as he wraps his arms around me. He draws back for a moment and looks at my broach but he doesn't say anything.

"You okay", he says.

I break down then, tears flood from my face soaking through his shirt.

My dad turns to the peacekeeper "Can you give us a minute please?", The peacekeeper looks uncomfortable and stays put, " Just for a minute?"

The peacekeeper sighs and walks out of the room mumbling something about rules and punishments. My dad rests his chin on my head and strokes my hair hushing me.

"Dad, I have to save him"

"Something tells me he has the same idea"

"Maybe we can both win somehow"

"There has never been more than two victors, sweetheart, Please he volunteered for you to save you, not to kill you"

I look up at him through blurry eyes

"I wont let him die"

My dad sighs into my hair.

"Stubborn as ever, just like your mother"

"that's not making me feel better, Wait where is mum? She didn't want to say goodbye before I died?"

"Her and Carnin are talking to Cato, His family didn't turn up"

I stop crying then, At least I'm seeing my parents one last time and I'm still feeling sorry for myself. I've never seen Cato cry, He doesn't show his emotions or feeling easily, he wears his face like a mask and only takes it off when hes alone.

The peacekeeper walks in and yanks me away from my dad. I look at his face, the gentle expression and kind eyes, This is how I want to remember him. This is how he will always be to me.

"Clove, Just don't do anything stupid, Please"

"Dad!"

And just like that the capitol had taken away my life. My home, My friends, My family. If I do return, I wont be the same, I will be the girl with blood on her hands. I've seen the way they look at victors, the victors brainwashed by the capitol, hypnotised by weapons and murder, I don't want to die this way, I just want to see my fathers face or Catos smile. Just one last time. I sit on the leather chair and wait, each tear another second of my life wasted. So many things to tell people, Each breath a memorie. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I touch the Four-leaf clover gently, Tracing the shape with my finger. I will make sure Cato wins. So Let the hunger games Begin.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Finished YAY! please read and review again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Yeah I went back to school today and managed to get no homework so I thought I would put on another chapter :) Okay here we go, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cato POV**

We had never been so awkward in our lifes, I wanted to tell her it was fine but we both knew that it wasn't, one of us wasn't coming home. I was going to make sure it was her, she had to win. She had a family and I had a promise to keep, a promise I made to them and myself. If we are the last two standing then she will win. I will always protect her.

Esmeralda enters the room her heels breaking the silence with their constant clicking. I count them in my head, how many more until we arrive and train to fight to the death.

"Well isn't it marvellous, My tributes"

Clove gives her a death Glare and I cant help but smirk, that was the look she gave me when we first met. 11 years ago when we were safe, were we never had any silences together, we were always full of life and laughter. I wish we could go back to the way we were, get enough happiness to last us through the arena enough memories to spend each long night dreaming about. Every second the clock announces is painful, I need to tell her how I feel. Otherwise I will die with the words never passing my lips. Its not like I will have to spend long in humiliation.

"Clove?"

She turns to me expectantly, like she's been waiting for this her whole life. I look at Esmeralda who has picked up one of the magazines on the side, I clear my throat. She still doesn't look up.

I sigh and grab cloves hand

"come on"

Esmeralda finally looks up

"Where are you going?, Dinners in 5"

"We just need some fresh air", I reply.

I drag clove down the corridor to the back of the train, I push the door open and we both step cautiously onto the balcony.

"Your not going to push me off so you can get a head start are you?", Clove jokes. I shrug.

"I guess I should of listened to you when you said you had a bad feeling"

I glance over at her and catch her eyes before she turns her head away her brown hair swaying in the wind. The silence is unbearable.

"You know Cato, when I first met you I thought you were like all the other rich families. Snobby and well Rich and I hated you for it but now I which that you were more like them, then you wouldn't have volunteered"

"Clove?"

"What now?"

I don't say anything, how do I put this in words. She sighs and steps away walking towards the door. I sigh and grab her hand, spinning her around towards me. I press my lips to hers for a few seconds and then pull away and look into her eyes. They are filled with Sadness and joy. Shes confused, Just like this world, She doesn't love me.

I sigh and step around her, through the door, down the corridor and into the dining room where Esmeralda and Kayne, Our mentor, have already piled up there plates with rich and salty smelling foods.

* * *

**Cloves POV**

I follow Cato quickly but hes already in the dining room, I decide to get him alone after dinner, I need to talk to him.

"Glad you could finally join us Clove", Kayne grumbles

Esmeralda shakes her head, tapping her wrist and tutting me. Cato steps in quickly trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Theres still plenty left though"

He smiles at me as though nothing happened,

"Cato can we talk"

I lead him to another room so we can talk privately.

"Were you just doing that to cheer me up or did-"

"Did I mean it?, More than anything"

"So?"

"I love you clove"

I don't need to think about my response

"I love you too"

I smile up at him as tears start to pour down my cheeks, I've waited 11 years for that.

"I love you more than anything" I say again to make sure he understands

This is what I feared, How can I feel so good and yet so sad at the same time. He loves me and one of us wont be coming home. The games will poison our minds, He says this with all his heart now but maybe in a week he will have a dagger through my heart. The capitol have split us up and I will not let them get away with it. I clutch onto the clover which is still pinned onto my shoulder. Cato reaches into his pocket and retrieves a watch, I recognise it. My mothers old watch. He opens it and gives it to me 'We will always believe in you' is engraved on the lid. My mother carried this thing everywhere with her like it was a piece of my father and now this is my piece of her for me. I hold it close to my heart, I don't need to explain to Cato what this means to me, he understands, like he always does.

"Who gave you that?"

He asks nodding towards my broach. Oh no what do I say, I cant tell him another boy gave this to me when hes just told me he loved me.

"This?"

I yank off the broach

"yeah, I've never seen it before and it cant be an heirloom, it looks like it was made for you"

"Um Jace gave it to me"

"Jace?"

"The one from the jewellery shop"

Cato's eyes darken as he takes in the memory

"Why the hell are you wearing it?, hes a rotten thief! when did he even give it to you?"

"Cato, he came to visit me, we sorted it out, its okay"

"What he steals from your family and its okay and then I volunteer to save your life and you ignore me, whats that about"

"Cato I never hated you I just got upset so-"

"You care about him, well I can get any girl I want I don't need you, in fact I don't know if I want you anymore"

A dagger would have hurt less, I know he doesn't mean it, he cant

"Cato, this isn't what you think, why would I do that"

"Because you've changed, and I don't like the new you"

He storms out and I watch him helplessly. So have you, I think to myself, Holding my mouth so I don't shout anything will regret. I pull one of the emeralds off of the broach and hurl it at the corner of the room where Esmeraldas Grass green coat stands, She can have it. I'm done playing nice, If Cato is going to help me win like my dad said he would, then hes going to have to get used to me having a boyfriend that isn't him, im not going to date a ghost. If he wants to judge me after everything that's happened today. Then we wont be friends, we will be allies.

* * *

**Yeah I know rubbish ending but I ran out of ideas :( Oh well im not going to do the whole week at the training centre just the important things like their first session, the parade, the interview and that sort of stuff :) Read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Again, so sorry I haven't updated in a whileee. Please read and check. I think there might be some spelling mistakes in this but im pretty sure I took them all out. Im really sorry Again :( Read and Review:)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

Im woken up by a rapid knocking on my door, I moan and pull the pillow over my head. Im not going outside, I don't think I will be able to face Clove. I was upset with her but I could never replace her but what she said really hurt, Would she be able to just forget about me if I died? No we have been friends for years. She wont forget me that easily especially after yesterday. Yesterday if I could take everything back I would she still has the watch but it doesn't matter its rightfully hers anyway.

"Cato, Get up! The train arrives at the capitol in an hour"

"Go away"

"but you need to get ready!"

"Leave me alone!"

I don't want to be disturbed, I just want to rewind time, back to last night freeze the moment of when our lips touched and put it in a golden frame. I could live in it for all eternity, nobody telling me to get ready or telling me where to go. I could rip the Clover off of her shoulder, Replace it with the watch. Change the look of confusion into a look of pure happiness. Nobody telling us to die, or making us live in misery. Nobody telling me how to live my life. I could escape from my family, from the constant looks of disappointment that they shoot at their only child. I could run away with clove, jump off the train and live in harmony but she hates me now, there's no going back to how we used to be, the capitol are already controlling us. I never would have shouted at her like that before but the capitol have a way of controlling the mind, erasing all the hope and happy memories that made us ourselves. They turn us into slaves of the capitol before we have even stepped inside. Someday Someone will one day stand up to them but I know it wont be me. It could never be me, I'm not strong enough, im just as afraid as everyone else. I'm a coward and it's how I will die too.

Suddenly there's a soft knock at the door, I don't even realise im crying until I lift my head off the damp pillow, I grab a tissue from the box placed on the bedside table and quickly rub my eyes. I check my appearance in the mirror as another knock comes this one a little louder, My eyes are red and puffy. Great!. A third knock comes this one sounds like it will knock the door down. I sigh and flop back down on my bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Cato"

I sat up like a bolt, Cloves voice. One I never thought I would hear again.

"Cato! Get out of bed you lazy pig"

I sigh and get off the bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching, trying to make it look like she had just woken me up.

"Get up, the train arrives soon and if you don't get up I will throw that glass at your head" she growls at me, pointing to the half full glass on the bedside table." Your eyes are red, you should really get someone to check on that, people would think you've actually got feelings". I held my breath as she glared at me, dreading her next words but the silence unnerved me even more.

"Clove-" I started but she stormed out of the room and slammed before I could finish. "I'm sorry" I whispered, hating myself for not being able to say it to her face, like a real man, I was never going to survive this arena if I couldn't even say sorry to my best friend. Not that the word sorry could even begin to make up for how I acted.

I walked into the shower, and let the tears fall again. I watched them fall down the plughole, like my friendship with clove, and I was letting them drop, letting them fall, letting them disappear forever.

* * *

**Clove POV**

I hear Esmeralda before I see her, the annoying Click of her ridiculously high heels making a steady rhythm as they tap the floor. _Click click click click _She turns the corner muttering to herself about how rude Cato is and almost bumps into me, she looks down at where im sitting on the floor and gives me a disapproving look.

"Clove a true lady does not slump on the floor", She sighs. I roll my eyes and let out a groan only making her shake her head at me.

"Esmeralda a true lady does not talk to herself", I reply mimicking her horrible capitol accent. She gasps at me and narrows her eyes, She grabs the hem of her dress and steps over me, almost falling over as she twists her heels to try and get through my legs.

"If you want to be more helpful then just sitting there then you can" She pauses and pretends to think " then you can Go and wake cato"

"To scared to do it yourself" I snarl at her, wishing she had asked me to do anything besides that. "You cant order me around anyway, I don't want to be a slave before I go into that arena just for you sick entertainment purposes" I say raising my voice, I don't know why im getting so worked up about this, I erased all of my feeling towards that Pig yesterday.

Esmeralda looks around at the ceiling, Panic clear in her eyes.

"Clove" She hisses, "Just do as I say, I mean it"

I sigh and walk down the hall towards Cato's room, cursing Esmeralda under my breath. I will get her for this, I hop the cameras thought it was her saying that, nobody messes with me. I sigh, I guess the capitol already has though. They wont get away with it though.

I reach Cato's door and raise my hand, Just knock. I stand there with my hand raised for about 20 seconds before I bring my fist down gently on the door. Its so soft that I doubt he even heard it. I hear rustling on the other side and wait. 5, 10, 30, Seconds go by and he doesn't answer. I knock again more sure of myself this time. The rustling stops and I sigh, I knew he was ignoring me. great there goes the chance of forgiveness. I wait another 30 seconds before I give up on my patience, I bring my fist down hard on the door and don't wait for the answer and swing the door open. It whacks the wall and leaves a black mark.

Cato lies in his bed, facing away from me

"Cato", I Say, Annoyance clear in my voice.

He sits up quickly and sees me standing, I fold my arms across my chest.

"Cato! get out of bed you lazy pig", he sighs and gets off of the bed, He rubs his eyes and stretches, Trying to fool me. A hint of a smile threatens over take me, Only I know him well enough to read him.

"Get up, the train arrives soon and if you don't get up I will throw that glass at your head" I growl at him, I wish I hadn't, his eyes are watery. I see him staring at me, trying to figure out if I am actually mad at him. I snatch my eyes back away from his, If I look into them to long I will show something, I try to think of something to say that wont make me seem weak. His eyes are red, hes obviously been crying. Sympathy tugs at my heart, I would love nothing more than to just wrap him in my arms and tell him im sorry but im to proud to do that, to stubborn to make myself seem weak.

" Your eyes are red, you should really get someone to check on that, people would think you've actually got feelings" I regret it as soon as the words leave my mouth, the look on his face is to hard to describe, one I have never seen, one I have no idea to read.

Endless seconds pass as both of us are at a loss for words, what did I just do? Why do I always have to make myself look strong by making others weak?

"Clove-" he finally speaks up, Without looking at his eyes I storm out of the room before he can finish, slamming the door so I don't hear another word that leaves his mouth.

I lean against the door and slide down it, I hear him mumble something on the other side of the door. I close my eyes and hold my breath. The tears that fall will only make me realise how much pain im actually in and I don't think I can deal with it, Im just to scared to tell myself how much I need him and I know I wont be able to get through this without him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Tomorrow its going to be where they arrive. Im holding off the training and parade for a bit because I have no idea what to do with it. If anyone has any ideas I would really appreciate it :) Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyy guys :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I walk down the hall towards the secent of food. When the doors open I hold my breath and stare at all the plates containing Millions of different variety's of overly fancy dishes. I allow myself to enjoy the smell of the exotic foods before a thought breaks through my mind, there is enough food here to feed more than half of the districts and after we have finished with it, the 'waste' will be dumped in the bin instead of shared out.

Kayne clears his throat at me and gestures towards the seat next to clove. My face flushes red, Have I really just stood there for 30 seconds smelling the food. I look over at clove as I walk towards the wooden chair, she smirks at me. Finally a sign that she might be finally getting over it. I Beam back at her and her smirk changes to a scowl.

"Are you going to sit down?", Clove snaps. My face manages to turn a darker shade of red.

"Manners Clove!", Esmeralda hisses before piling her plate with more fruit salad. Kayne Shoves some bacon into his mouth trying to keep a straight face. Clove doesn't seem affected by the glare she's getting from Esmeralda. I slide into the seat and grab a plain piece of toast. I finish it in four bites before standing up ready to leave.

"Honestly Cato you need to eat more than that", Esmeralda sighs, putting some more toast on my plate. I roll my eyes but sit down anyway. I am quite hungry but the tension in the room is unbearable. I glance over at Clove who is shooting daggers at me with her eyes. _What did I do now?_ I move my eyes back to my plate which is now full of toast.

"So, What's your plan?", I look up at Kayne who has just spoken.

"Plan?", Clove asks.

"For sponsors", Kayne sighs, "You know, the things that help you survive in the games?"

"Yes we know what Sponsors are", Clove snaps at him.

"What do you mean by plan?", I say calmly, trying to replace Cloves anger.

"You didn't think they just give you sponsors did you? You have to work for them. You will probably be adored but her", He paused, pointing his fork at clove, "Well she might have to work at little harder at making people like her"

Clove sighs obviously not bothered.

"Why should I try to make them like me?, it wont make much difference, they will still send me into the arena", She said, raising her voice.

Kayne rolled his eyes, he was surprisingly calm, "Well clove you see with sponsors, you could get I don't know, Medicine, armour, weapons" he said sarcastically. "Your first impression is the most important, I want nothing but smiles as soon as you walk, out of the train doors all right? that means you two need to get over the little argument you've had and start acting like a team!"

"The train is scheduled to arrive in a few minutes, we need to be on time otherwise its all messed up", Esmeralda said with a tint of threat in her voice, She glares at me. I guess she's annoyed because I almost ruined the schedule by not getting up on time. Clove raises an eyebrow at me and I smirk in reply. Over the 11 years we've known each other we have developed our own sort of language. I know when she raised her eyebrow she meant _what was that about?_ and when I smirked at her I meant _Tell you later. _She nodded slightly signalling she understood. Then her eyes widened and she shuffled her chair as far away from me as it would go, like i had a disease. Kayne sighed but Clove stood her ground, holding her head up high. Esmeralda gave me a sad smile and I pulled m head down, I probably looked like a coward scared of a girl who's a foot smaller then me but there is no way I was taking that green freaks sympathy.

I chanced a look at clove she had the Clover in her hand and the watch in the other. Her eyes were clouded and unreadable but her facial expression was thoughtful as she looked between the clover and the watch. After 30 torturous seconds she finally put the watch in front of me and put the clover in her pocket.

"The clover means more and also this was given to you", She says, smiling sweetly, there was no hint of venom in her voice just innocence and her eyes were sincere.

"Well its good to see you too finally making up", Esmeralda smiled, "Okay, when we arrive you will try and make your way to the building as fast as possible that way you will have extra time to spend getting to know the more important people, afterwards we shall send you off to your prep team..." I nodded my head at her trying to make it look like I was listening to the words flowing out of her mouth. Clove was trying to be the sweetheart now, the one everyone preferred. I glanced over at her, her eyes were distant but her head was nodding rhythmically.

"Well we wouldn't want to make a bad first impression would we Cato?", Clove said, smiling again. I snorted at her.

"Since when do you care about what the capitol think clove?", I asked innocently, returning the fake smile. Her eyes darkened and I saw her jaw tense. She cleared her throat. "you hate them why are you trying so hard to make a good first impression"

"The capitol is wonderful Cato, maybe your mistaking me with one of the whores you keep at home", She spat the last bit out like it was poison in her mouth. That completely caught me off guard.

"Clove", Esmeralda scolded but she was to late, both of us ignored her and stared at each other, Waiting for the other to explode.

"You cant say that Clove, Does Jace know you Kissed me or is he used to the amount of boys you cheat on", Everyone waited for her reaction, Esmeralda put her hand in front of her eyes, Kayne leant forward eager to hear this even though he had been shouting at us about teamwork just a few moments ago. My heart was pounding I had seen what she could do. My eyes wandered towards the knife on the table just a few centimetres away from her grasp, she followed my gaze and smiled. I lunged for it at the same time as her but her small, thin arms got there first.

"Pardon me?" she asked politely. I didn't answer. I eyed her hand, she would throw it she wasn't scared but at least she might hesitate. I cautiously pushed away from the table, the chair didn't make a sound and I stood slowly. I grabbed the water jug and raised it, she raised the knife.

"Don't you dare", She threatened, not making a move to put the knife away.

"Then put the knife down", I reasoned, I knew she wouldn't a jug of water against a knife wasn't really a very good move when there were other weapons that could of been more damaging on the table.

The peacekeepers by the door didn't make any moves not wanting to provoke her anymore. 10, 30, 60, a minute went by, I didn't take my eyes off of the knife. Esmeralda looked desperate as she opened her mouth and closed it, looking like a goldfish. Suddenly the train jerks to a stop clove managed to keep her balance sitting down but I couldn't I fell on the chair and the jug flew from my hand. The world seemed to go in slow motion as the glass jug smashed against cloves shoulder and the water splashed onto her face, drenching her. She shrieked, I would have found it funny if the knife she was holding hadn't flew from her hand. I ducked just in time and it stuck in the wall behind me.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved, I wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing. It wasn't hard to guess what clove was like when she was angry.

Suddenly a peacekeeper burst in.

"You need to get off n-" he stopped when he saw the scene, and started laughing. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged to the doors clove no more than a metre behind me.

Esmeralda was quiet but took her position behind us while Kayne stood in between us, some maids came along with a weird tub machine that blew hot air out onto Clove head, drying it. Her expression was unreadable but in her eyes she was fuming and something else, humiliated. She caught me staring and gave me a look only I would understand, I was already dead.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hoped you liked it, does anyone have any ideas for the parade or interview or both because that would be really helpful so please review or PM me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love reviews so feel free :) It will switch POV's really randomly in the middle, just a heads up :)**

* * *

**Clove POV**

I stepped inside the glass doors of the training centre, my hair was sticking to my back, still not fully dry. Kayne still stood in-between me and Cato which was good for him, when I have my chance I will rip his throat out and enjoy every second of it. I feel a hand wrap around my arm and pull me away, Im past caring what happens to me now so I let it guide me down the hall, not bothering to look up. When we stop the grip tightens quickly and I jerk my head up from the pain. My heart beat increases when I see Cato, I attempt to pull my arm away but his grip is to strong. To prove his point he grabs my other arm and presses his leg against the back of my knee, completely trapping me. I know there's no point in struggling. I gaze at the floor and he pinches my arm trying to get my attention, Im not going to let him win, he moves in closer to me so my head is pressed into his chest. He then puts both of my arms behind my back and puts them in one hand. I don't understand how hes not uncomfortable, Im not going to let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain. He grabs my chin with his free hand and pulls it up roughly, I bet the girls in my school would die to be in this position with Cato.

"Clove", he says firmly, waiting for an answer.

I don't give him one, its always bad to be best friends with someone as stubborn as you are but we had never had a proper fight until yesterday. He sighs and pull his grip on me impossibly tighter. His leg pushes the back of my knees until im forced to sit down. Out of the two of us I have the best aim but he has always been the best at hand to hand combat and now im wondering why I ever challenged him.

"Clove", he says more forcefully, Oh dear now growing up with Cato was bad enough but if there's one thing I've learned over the 11 years its that an angry Cato is far worse. Why do I have to be so stubborn?

"Clove!", he yells in my ear. Well now I've managed to get him into the angry Cato zone, this is great. I Start struggling, My head is telling me not to struggle but my body seems to have a mind of its own while Cato is here. after 10 seconds of struggling my arms already ache, theres no point in struggling I might as well answer him.

"What?!", I scream back at him, flecks of spit flying into his face, I fight the urge to smile when i see them sparkling on his face.

"Ugh, that's disgusting", he moves the hand from my chin and uses it to wipe his face. I let a small laugh out to keep myself from blowing up. Cato smirks at me and puts his hand back on my chin. For that perfect moment I forget everything that happened, I forget the capitol and their wretched games. Im in my own trance until i feel a warm pressure on my lips, I smile and look into the piercing blue eyes that I once fell for. He must feels me relax a bit and he lets me go, my arms feel numb and my legs are sore but they are free. The freedom suddenly snaps me back to reality, this is the back stabbing bastard that threw a jug of water over my head this morning. He relaxes and I use this to his disadvantage. I bring my leg up and knee him in the crotch like they taught us in self defence class catching him completely of guard, he kneels over in pain and I turn ready to run. He grabs my foot and pulls me down, I fall down full force onto the marble floor, leaving me completely winded. He recovers and rolls me over, he kisses me again roughly and I bite down on his lips until I start to taste the blood Seeping out. He pulls away but pins me down on the floor. We both stay completely still until I hear someone laughing, it takes me a few seconds to realise its me. It only takes a few more until Cato joins in.

"This doesn't mean I have forgiven you", I try to sound menacing but its hard to do seeing as I cant stop laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I want to talk to you. Alone", He reply's.

"This is a nice way to apologise, the least to could do is get of me, I don't appreciate being crushed", I hiss at him.

He smirks at me and doesn't make any attempt to move. I gather up the spit in my mouth and aim at his eye, it hits right on target but he leaves it. Well so much for an escape plan.

"Well that little stunt completely changed my mind about letting you go", he smiles wickedly at me.

"If you get off I promise not to run", I say

He stares at me for a few seconds contemplating it then he nods and rolls off. I sit up quickly before he changes his mind about trusting me.

"What do you want to talk about then? it better be worth my time"

"Look im sorry okay, I was just stressed about the games and then I thought you might have feeling for that... Guy", He whispers. He looks so innocent and vulnerable, like a lost puppy.

"Who says I don't have feelings for him", I challenge, taking the clover out of my pocket.

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Really, im pretty sure that last night you said you loved me more than anything", I state earning a glare from her. Damn she's hot when she's angry. Before I know what's happening she leans up and kisses me lightly, she pulls away hastily and her face flushes red.

"Couldn't control yourself against this, could you", I say gesturing to myself. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I still haven't forgiven you but I guess I cant pretend that I don't still like you", She answers.

"So you hate me but you like me?"

"exactly"

"that doesn't even make sense", I whine. She laughs at me and I cant control myself anymore. I grab her and press my lips to hers once more, trying to say all the things that were never said. She doesn't pull back or bit me. I feel the corners of her lips turn up and I cant help but smile too. We finally pull away but this time its for air. I grab her hand and start to walk down the hall, when we are about to enter the foyer she hesitates and lets go of the hand she's holding. I allow her to and open the door for her, she happily walks through and I follow her. Now we can go into the arena more than allies even if only one of us comes out.

* * *

**Yay they've finally made up, The next chapter will be the parade, training centre and interview all in one so its going to be pretty long and will probably take me a little long to write. Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
